


Incandescent

by Draycevixen



Series: Collection of POI fic by Draycevixen [41]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode s04e11: If-Then-Else, M/M, Pining, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Fan Flashworks challenge: Burn.</p><p>Set after <i>Episode s04e11: If-Then-Else.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Incandescent

No one considered Harold a passionate man. Compassionate, yes, in his consideration for the numbers and his team, but never passionate.

He'd become too good at hiding, banked fires burned long but low, and only Nathan and Grace had ever felt his heat. 

Until John. Getting to know him beyond the files, coming to desire him, to love him without hope of reciprocation was a complication John didn’t need. 

He’d withdrawn further. 

And then John had stepped in front of a bullet to save his life and he’d seen the answering fire in John’s eyes. 

He’d been such an idiot.


End file.
